


Together

by initialism



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initialism/pseuds/initialism
Summary: Someone had to be the first to try the symbiosis process.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



Once, he'd had a name, rank, and serial number. Here, he was simply "the Volunteer".

The Kaz'ak'athi were advancing on all fronts. The long-neutral Olluvarians' sudden offer of assistance was humanity's last hope.

As he approached, naked, the ambassador's chromatophores flushed formal aquamarine.

He held himself still as the ambassador's tentacles squirmed all over him, and then inside, simultaneous stimulation everywhere. The tentacles filled him completely, and he gasped, and choked, and came, and above all _knew_ : as the ambassador wrapped around him in its fearsome new battlesuit form, a telepathic bond was forged.

They would never be apart again.


End file.
